


error 404 not found

by MaxiemumDamage



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a slightly belated valentines fic, set right after the volume 7 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxiemumDamage/pseuds/MaxiemumDamage
Summary: After a very overwhelming fight, Penny reflects on her bonds with Ruby and Weiss.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	error 404 not found

Penny blinked, her mind whirring, unsure of how to process what had just happened.

Well, a great many things that had happened tonight were difficult for Penny to process, but at this moment her attention was right within their (stolen) Manta. Specifically, that Ruby's head was resting on her shoulder, that Weiss had wrapped herself around Penny’s side.

Ruby was a good friend — she was smart, she was kind, and she’d always viewed Penny as a real girl. She’d kept her secret for months, and never brought it up in front of others, even now when it wasn’t a secret anymore. Penny had wanted to stay at Beacon Academy for a multitude of reasons: more flexibility in her future, the diversity of Vale, the milder climate (both environmentally and socially) and of course, the fact that Beacon gave its students the chance to prove themselves in a way Atlas and its military didn’t. The school was focused on practical education, and wasn’t that why Penny had been permitted to go to Vale in the first place? But deep down Penny knew it wasn’t about any of that. Staying at Beacon had been about Ruby — about all of Penny's friends, really, but especially Ruby.

Weiss was admittedly more difficult to explain. She had grown up with Winter, who tended to limit physical affection to the occasional pat on the back or handshake. So many times Penny had gone in for a hug, only to be met with rejection. It had been logical to assume the other Schnees would be much the same. But no. Weiss had shirked from any touch at Beacon, but that had been months ago.

(Even if Penny hadn’t been there for those months. Hadn’t been there for the Fall, for Haven, for Argus. She was here now, and surely she could stay.) 

People changed. 

Friendship was still relatively new to Penny. She had a few good friends, to be sure, but at times it was a struggle to understand the limits and kinds of friendship. The way Ruby interacted with Weiss was entirely different from the way Yang behaved around Blake, and that in turn was different from how Nora preferred to communicate with Ren. Everyone had different standards, evidently, but her friends all got along. 

Penny had observed, time and time again, that physical affection was normal for friends. Hugging was normal. 

So Penny wasn’t sure why she was so flustered by Ruby’s head on her shoulder, or by Weiss clinging to her arm. This was perfectly normal, wasn’t it?

Ruby was warm, and it was nice being so close to her, especially after being in that cold lab. Weiss seemed… softer, almost, than she had been before, and this was a level of vulnerability Penny had never seen from Winter. 

Penny dismissed the maintenance alert saying her body was overheating. It could wait. 

This was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I love how I can not post any writing for literal months and then do it for two consecutive days. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed some fluffy Frosen Steel content! Because canon has... not been kind to them lately.


End file.
